College
by xxnakiyahloveablexx
Summary: Welcome to the college of Patricia,Eddie,Fabian,Kt,Amber,Mara,,Joy and Nina.But the thing is its in Boston.3rd Genre Humor
1. Chapter 1

So this my story called House of College

* * *

_Patricia_

I'm in college with Joy,Kt,Amber,Nina,Fabian and Eddie we go to Emerson College in Boston its a Theater Arts and its really nice and Joy,Nina,Amber and I room together stone that was right in the garden said:"The Paramount Center Residence Hall is located at 555 Washington Street, in the heart of Boston's historic Theatre District.

The Paramount houses 260 students primarily in double rooms in four- or six-person suite-like environments with a shared bathroom. Some stand-alone doubles are also available in the Paramount. Residents share common floor lounges with kitchenettes and a centralized laundry facility. The Paramount Center is also home to its renovated main theater, a black box theater, and multiple classrooms and practice rooms."It stated

"Wow"We said in unison

The house or dorm has a knock on the door snapped all of us out of our thoughts

"Hello I'm your dorm advisor Elanor West nice to meet you"She said

"Hello"We all said in unison once again

Do you have anything to ask?"She asked

"Yea can we go shopping for the room since we'll be were for 5 years?"I asked

"Yes"Elanor said

"Do you know of any?"Amber asked

"I know some"Nina said happily

"How?"Joy asked

"I lived here my whole life"She said

"Okay then lets go"I said happily

_Nina_

"So how much money did you get Trixie?"I asked

"50,000"She said

My jaw dropped "5-0-000 i said trying not to make it as if I was saying she was dumb

"Yea"She said

"Mom,Dad and you?"I asked

"Yep"She said popping the 'P'

"So I was thinking that we turn one of master rooms into a study"I said

"I like"Joy said ever since she was accepted into had a lot more taste in her future.I mean she studies more,Pays attention more and believes she can do it.

_Joy_

We all decided that we should shop later and just go get though we had 5 weeks left of summer we needed I'm ready in joying my time it would be more better if Jerome were here he had decided to go to a college in Paris to get to see the world.

"So do you guys feel like putting up the bags now?"Nins asked

We all nodded

We started put the thing in the snack cabinet

"So what do you guys want to major in?"Amber asked

"Acting and singing"Patricia said

"Journalism"Nina and I said together

We all looked at each other

"Okay all done"Patricia said

"Yay"Amber said

"So wanna go do our nails?"Amber asked

"Lets Go"Patricia said

* * *

_**So The story could have a sequel! all you need to do is vote on poll **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Patricia_

I was getting ready for my first class acting.I also had a task to be a Queen from my teacher Grace.

"Whoa"The girls said in unison when I walked out of my room

I rolled my eyes and ate my muffin and left.

As I walked in the class and Grace told me to come to her desk

"Guys we have a new student to or class Queen Rosalinda-Annabelle Anne Montoya she's from Costa Luna"Grace said(_**AN:I WAS WATCHING A PRINCESS MOVIE THAT'S WHY I CHOSE THAT NAME AND I LIKE...A LOT)**_

"No that's Patricia Nicole Williamson and she's from Liverpool"Eddie Said

Grace signed and said "Eddie this an act okay?"Grace asked/said

"Kay"Eddie said

"Now as I was say what do you see here?"Grace asked

"A cute outfit"Joy said

"Okay Joy that's something not what I wanted but something"Grace said

"Ooh Ooh I know I know!"CeCe said

"What is!"Grace said

"87"CeCe said

"87?"We all said in unison

"87!"She said

"Okay Eddie"Grace said

"Okay It's the diamond isn't?"He said

"I wonder how far I could drop kick you right now"I said stepping to him

He stepped back and said "N-N-No No!"He yelled

"That's What I Thought"I said

"Its the way she did her act she took it as an portal to worlds of acting"Grace said

After a long class something got my attention this what she said:" Now this is something that may or may not only a peel to Patricia but whatever you'll pick a group of 10 to write a play total of 10,00 words so Patricia you my best student come and pick your 10"Grace said

"Okay...um Eddie,Joy,Amber,Nina,Kt,Mara,Jade,Anna,Burkely,Bra d and Ali"I said

"Yay!"They said

"I will not all the work"I said

"Damn"They mumbled

_Eddie _

Me,Yacker,Joy,Amber,Nina,Kt,Mara,Jade and the rest of them were sitting around trying to get idea's for the play

"I got it!"Yacker yelled making us jump

"What"I said

"Okay so a Girl named Klariza Greene find out her Mum & Dad are trying to take of the world"Yacker said

"Good"We all said

"But who is playing Klariza?"Burkely asked

"Me!"Yacker said

"So what about the rest of us?"Jade Asked

"Well you can be Klariza's Besssssssstttttttttt Friends,Harmony,Elizabeth,Gracelyn,Jack, Sawyer,Alison,Thlia"Yacker said

"Wait That's 7 not 9"I pointed out

"Thank you Edison But I think I know how to count!"She said

"Okay"I said

* * *

_ **Yea short chappie but it was something and I was wondring if I should counting or not so yea but then I realized it was good if I did so yea so next chappie should be pretty long because the play and stuff it should be like 11,00 so the Next Chapter could change Joy's,Amber's,Patricia's,Eddie's And Jerome's lives**_ _**and a cliffhanger **_

_**Now since I'm in a good mood you get a look in the next chapter**_

* * *

_Eddie _

"Yacker I gotta talk to you"I said

"Talk"She said

"Alone"I said

"Okay"She said getting up

"What is it?"She asked

"Its Jerome"I said

"Eddie if you didn't realize Jerome is in Paris"She said

"I know! It just.."I started

"Just what"She said

"He's...

* * *

_** Well what do you what the hell what is Jerome up too?! .Do You Know?. Tell me what you think?**_

_**-Nakiyah **_


End file.
